ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Omnitrix
Story Julie, Tack and Eddy are walking through a canyon. Ship was in backpack form on Julie’s back. Tack: Eddy, where are we going? Eddy: I’m not sure, something’s blocking my vision of the room. Julie: Phantom, no doubt. Then, a series of thorns rains down from above, and the three dodge to the side. The group looks up, and they see a tan skinned human with a hunched back and thorns coming out all over his body. He is standing like a gorilla, with his fists to the ground. He is wearing a green and black jumpsuit, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Eddy: Is that Pierce? Tack: At least a member of his species, anyway. Quilscade: (Grunts like a roar) Quilscade raises his arms, and puts them one on top of the other. He then fires a waterfall of thorns down towards the group. Eddy activates the Toltech armor over himself, and Ship covers Julie. The thorns break on contact with the armors, though one gets caught in the joints of Eddy’s armor. Tack dodges, and stretches his neck up to head butt Quilscade. Quilscade curls up into a ball, thorns growing out all over its body. Tack spots this, and retracts his neck. Quilscade fires thorns while he’s retracting, and Eddy fires lasers to destroy them, protecting Tack. Julie flies up to punch Quilscade, and Quilscade starts rolling down the canyon, its thorns going into the wall, and it then jumps off, catching Julie by surprise, hitting her out of the air. Quilscade hits the ground, and Julie fires a plasma laser at it, hitting Quilscade hard. Eddy then raises his hand, and fires an energy net, which pins Quilscade to the ground. Tack: Nice job, guys. Julie: Thanks, but why did you trap it? Eddy: These aliens are directly linked to the Warmatrix. If I can hack it, I might be able to deactivate it, causing Phantom’s army to be destroyed. Tack: He has plenty of other lackeys. Eddy: True, but these are more dangerous in opinion. Eddy deactivates his armor, and puts his hand onto the Warmatrix symbol. Ship comes off of Julie, and barks, running over to Eddy. The Warmatrix glows blue, but it releases blue feedback. Ship: Ship! Ship! Eddy: You want to give it a try? That okay, Julie? Julie: Sure, just be careful. Ship jumps onto Quilscade, and merges with the Warmatrix symbol, while Eddy continues to work. Then, a purple, blue and green light occurs, and when it fades, Eddy and Ship are gone. Julie: Ship! Tack: Eddy! End Scene A green light occurs, and Eddy and Ship land in a green, technologically advanced city. Ship barks and runs in a circle. Eddy: Amazing. I’ve never seen such advanced programing before. We must be inside the Warmatrix. (Then, a purple light occurs, and Quilscade appears on top of a building. Quilscade starts running across the buildings, going towards a large light source.) That must be the source. This is a pathway back into the Warmatrix, or maybe just the Omnitrix blueprints in general. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship chases after Quilscade, and Eddy chases him. Then, a blast of electricity flies at Ship, and Ship stops right in front of the impact point. Ship is barking up at the sky, and Eddy stops, seeing Buzzshock.) Buzzshock: Hahahahahahahaha! (Buzzshock then lands on a building, and stares at them.) Eddy: It must be a guard. Not going to attack unless we pass a certain point. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship then turns into his battle armor form.) Eddy: More? Agh! (A neuroshock flies at Eddy, and he activates a robot gauntlet, using it as a shield to the attack. He then sees Jetray and Big Chill flying through the air.) Darn it! Eddy activates the Toltech armor over himself, firing lasers from his chest. Jetray and Big Chill dodge, firing neuroshocks and freeze rays down at them. Eddy counters them with lasers, and Ship fires missiles at them, hitting them. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Then, Ship is enwrapped in bandages. He barks in distress.) Ship! Ship! (Mummy Dusk starts to reel in Ship, as he struggles. Then, Buzzshock flies down, and shoots electricity at Ship. Ship is hit, and then shuts down, his runes go grey, as he collapses.) Eddy: Ship! (Eddy uses his flamethrowers, pushing Mummy Dusk back. Big Chill flies in and uses his freeze breath to counter the attack, as Buzzshock electrocutes Eddy. The armor deactivates, and he collapses onto the ground.) Ugh. Mummy Dusk then wraps its bandages around Eddy, and starts to drag him and Ship towards the light. Buzzshock, Jetray and Big Chill fly after it. End Scene Julie: Where did they go? Tack: Not sure. Though knowing Eddy, he got into the Warmatrix. Voice: The alien was recalled to the Warmatrix, and those hackers were taken with it. (Tack and Julie turn, and see Ahsoka, along with Heatblast, Swampfire and NRG with her. Tack moves in front of Julie.) Aw, trying to protect the helpless little girl? Julie: Helpless? Ahsoka: You are now. Kill them. Tack: You have to go through me first. Heatblast throws several fireballs, and Tack pulls out his blaster, firing lasers at the fireballs, destroying them. Swampfire throws seeds at Tack, and he jumps and dodges, though the plant vines reach to grab him. He blasts the vines, forcing them back. NRG appears over Tack with a superheated fist, and Tack jumps high into the air to dodge. Tack then stretches his neck, and slams his head into the ground, shattering it and forcing the aliens back. NRG charges in and grabs Tack’s neck, squeezing it and causing Tack to choke. NRG’s fist then superheats, and Tack’s neck melts, as Tack’s face has an expression of pain. Then, Tack turns into a purple light, and he is gone. Julie: Tack! What’d you do to him?! (Ahsoka appears behind Julie, and elbows her from behind, knocking her over.) Ahsoka: You’ll find out soon enough, as you will suffer the same fate. (Ahsoka pulls out a blaster, raising it to Julie’s chest. She fires it, a laser going straight through Julie. Julie gasps, as her body turns into a purple light, disappearing.) Just like that. Characters *Eddy *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Tack Villains *Ahsoka Tano Aliens Drones by Phantom *Quilscade (first appearance) (x2) *Buzzshock *Jetray *Big Chill *Mummy Dusk (first re-appearance) *Heatblast *Swampfire *NRG Trivia *Eddy is able to hack into the Warmatrix. *Phantom reveals new aliens in the Warmatrix. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc